


Different the upbringing of Robert Bartheon

by JUSTANOTHERNIGGA



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Adventure, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24339250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUSTANOTHERNIGGA/pseuds/JUSTANOTHERNIGGA
Summary: Explains how I plan to change Robert BartheonA prequel of sorts to Different





	Different the upbringing of Robert Bartheon

Different: The foundation of Robert Bartheon

**Stormlands**.

Kell could see his life's objective standing there uncaring of the path of suffering he left behind, a deep hatred swarm from the depths of his heart an unrivalled rage as he saw the source of his troubled youth, the small lingering gaze of his mother on that had hate and disgust, he stared hard at the men and readies his sward preparing himself to kill his father.

2 WEEKS LATER

**Storms End**

**“** Lord Bartheon, we were able to locate the men who killed ser Mordrich, we found him travelling towards the Crownlands.”  
Standing up Steffon Bartheon looked at the young men shackled on his knees before him, he was still a boy he could see that clearly. A skilled based on his men's body language hands at the swards form ready to attack the lad at the smallest movements. “How much trouble did detaining cause Arlic?”  
“My Lord the boy injured 5 of my men then he surrendered for some unexplainable reason.” Replied the captain of the group. **  
**

“Oh tell me …?” Steffon began saying before realizing he did not know the boy's name.  
“Kell my Lord.” Looking at the lads face as he spoke added more pieces to this puzzle not a single touch of fear his words or on his face the boy must know that he faces the chance of death right.  
“So Kell tell me this why lay your sword down when it looked like you at a chance of escaping capture?”  
“It would have been a crime to kill men how have done no wrong in my eyes yet.”

“So it was a matter of a code the tell me lad why fight them first instead of surrendering from the get go?”  
“Men of Ser Mordrich have been after me, I knew not who they were at first.”  
“If it's not to much Kell what reason did ser Mordrich have to be awarded with your sword to his throat?” this caused the first sign of life in the boys face looking at his eyes Steffon could see the hate in his eyes and it was frightening to see such hate for a men that is dead spoke a tale he did not know if he was prepared to hear.  
“He was my father….” And that left the question of what the men did to his son for him to hate him like this, a part of wished to know and the other wanted to take advantage of what was in front of him, the boys talent in fighting could very well benefit him greatly but how was he to ensure the boys loyalty to him.

  
“Tell me young Kell do you know which Lord your ‘father’ was serving under,” the boy shock his head from side to side.” Have you heard of house Connington.” An affirmative nod from Kell as Steffon continues,” See my boy House Connington holds great influence in the stormlands, and do you know what Lord Connington wants?” The question was rhetorical but Kell didn't pick up on that fact.  
“My head.”   
“Exactly and what do you think I should Kell?” this time he didn't answer with words presenting his neck was more then enough.

Grabbing the sword in Arlic’s hands swinging it around testing its weight Steffon moved in to strike the boy who flinched in preparation only to not even go close to the kid's neck, making a small cut on the kids left cheek, a scar which was in his way branding the boy, “He asked for your blood to be spilt and it has so now I give you a choice take the black or …..”   
Kell stared at the Lord Paramount wanting to know desperately what he was thinking, the last time he checked kinslaying was only punishable by death. Why was this weird conversation taking place.  
“You could choose servitude to my House till your either relieved or die?” continued Steffon waiting for the boy to pick and the boy picked right.  
  
  


“Arlic take Kell to the barracks he is now under your command till I say otherwise.”

Watching the boy leave he felt a sense of guilt rise up ser Mordrich was a dead man walking already, Arlic was on a mission to capture or kill the men when the news of his death hit him the aftermath of the fight between son and father showed the great skill the boy had, the boys actions left a win win situation for him the knight was dead, he didn't need to explain his actions to Connington and he had discovered a diamond that only needed a good scrub to shine bright.

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading this guys post on tumbler that made me realize how fucked up GOT/ASOIAF were all of them infected  
> Robert his abilities to ignore his errors and repeat them even though he feels shame afterwards (cersie!!,Elia and her children)  
> Ned now this one is complicated since Ned was seen as the good guy through out the show but HOW did Ned look at Lyanna as she held the crown of flowers that symbolises the death of his brother, his father and many other men who did not deserve it( you can say my problem with him us how uncaring he is about what his sister really did)  
> Lyanna is a character I really don't understand she hated Robert for his whoring ways yet she become what she felt would have hurt her when she ran away with a married man with 2 kids, was it different then a serving girl shacking up with Robert while their were married in a way its worse since Robert did not aim for emotional attachment in his affairs . And what was the last thing she did before she died held on to the symbol of her hypocritism, even as her brother and father died thinking she was innocent  
> Rheager now this guy right here had my hate before and after the truth was revealed grown ass men running off with a 14 year old damn paedophile  
> I'll see if nothing makes me angry next chapter  
> But this oc serves the purpose of fixing the fuck up of Jon Arryns parenting since in my view a men who sees error and doesn't correct it is by far the most guilt party  
> JUSTANOTHERNIGGA out!!😉  
> P.s this is linked to my other fic and will explain some of the things that will be different in Robert's character  
> Now seriously JUSTANOTHERNIGGA OUT 😉


End file.
